


Phil Lester (nearly) Accidentally Roasts Himself

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan warns Phil that he'll be too warm in his jumper. Phil ignores him, but soon wishes he hadn't.





	Phil Lester (nearly) Accidentally Roasts Himself

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on the fact that phil took his jumper off during the meet and greet yesterday, but i have had to dramatise it slightly just so i could make a decent fic out of it and some teasing on dan's behalf, but as soon as i saw the pictures yesterday i knew immediately i had to write about it because i guess i'm just that kind of annoying.

\--

“You’re going to literally roast yourself alive,” Dan says, leaning against the wall as he watches Phil run around the hotel room. “I really think you should change.”

Phil throws a pillow at him from across the room, which Dan easily dodges.

“If you can do it then so can I,” Phil replies, hopping on one leg as he ties his shoe.

“I’m a professional when it comes to styling jumpers in heat,” Dan shrugs, “I don’t think you have what it takes.”

Phil narrows his eyes at him for a moment before returning to his shoes.

“Suit yourself, see if I care when you spontaneously combust.”

“Is it technically spontaneous if we’re expecting it to happen?” Phil asks, finishing his other shoe and straightening out his jumper.

At seeing Dan roll his eyes, he grins and walks over and pinches Dan’s cheek.

“You’re cute when I leave you speechless.”

“I’m not speechless, you just fucking fascinate me.”

“Yeah, well,” Phil shrugs and runs his thumb across Dan’s cheek. “You’re only human, after all.”

Dan rolls his eyes again and looks down at his phone. “Now we’re _really_ late.”

“I’m ready to go, it’s you we’re waiting for.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Dan asks, pushing himself off of the wall.

When Phil only blinks, Dan taps his temples. Phil groans and bites his bottom lip.

“I don’t have time to put my contacts in, do you think people will mind?”

“For sure, I think everyone’s going to laugh and point and wonder why the fuck you decided to leave the hotel in glasses.”

Phil hits him gently in the shoulder and Dan laughs.

“I think they’ll love it.”

“They don’t have a choice,” Phil takes the keycard out of the slot and opens the door. “Glasses Phil is in full force today.”

“As is the Phil that wants to suffocate himself, apparently.” Dan teases as they enter the corridor.

Phil nudges him in the arm as they walk. “I’ll be fine.”

\--

It’s about half an hour into the meet and greet when Phil realises he definitely will not be fine.

They finish taking selfies with a viewer and Phil wipes at his clammy forehead.

Beside him, he hears Dan snigger, and turns to face him.

“I warned you,” Dan shrugs, and Phil glares at him for a moment before handing him his glasses and turning to Marianne.

She nods and keeps the next viewer talking for a little while longer whilst Phil slips out of his jumper. Now, the thing is, the screen they meet people behind is tall, but not all that wide. So when the – still sizeable – crowd sees Phil stumble out slightly from behind the screen as his jumper is over his head and he trips over a cable, the screams and the various accounts of _oh my fucking god, is Phil stripping?_ startle him and he goes stumbling back the other way, now jumperless, back beside a near-hysterical Dan.

“I hate you,” Phil says, and Dan smiles, waves him off dismissively and hands him back his glasses.

“Sure you do.”

Dan then nods to Marianne and the next viewer comes around the corner.

\--

“I’m really glad your strip teases for me never go like that,” Dan says as they sit across from each other on the bed, freshly showered, a pizza between them. He smirks when Phil looks at him with narrowed eyes.

“Shut up.”

“It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Dan puts down his slice of pizza and picks up his phone, immediately beginning to scroll down twitter. “They loved it. And the glasses, a winning combination.”

“You’ve been checking twitter about it?”

“Obviously,” Dan replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He laughs when Phil glares at him. “Like you weren’t checking every single fucking tweet when I fell onstage.”

Phil can’t argue. He fills what should have been his response with large bites of pizza whilst still staring at Dan.

“So what have we learned from today?” Dan asks as he drops his phone into his lap, and grins widely. He has that glimmer in his eye.

“That we should never try matching outfits again because the universe is obviously against us.”

“Wait, that’s why you wore that?”

“If it makes this whole thing less embarrassing then sure.”

Dan’s grin only grows. “It really doesn’t.”

“Then no.”

Dan laughs and reaches over to take Phil’s hand. He uses his other hand to tilt Phil’s chin up so their gazes meet.

“We’ve learned that you should always, always listen to Dan as he is always, always right.”

Phil snatches his hand away and throws the rest of his pizza crust at Dan, who falls backwards in laughter.

“Never again.” His voice is a mumble as he drops the pizza box on the floor and gets into bed, ironically the weather is now cold enough that it constitutes being under the covers. As if on instinct Dan does the same, and he wraps an arm loosely around Phil and snuggles in close.

“This is why I put all of my faith into baggier jumpers,” he mumbles into Phil’s back, and Phil kicks him gently in the shin, only causing Dan to laugh softly and pull Phil closer.

“I think it’s still too warm for this tonight,” he says into the darkness, and he can feel Dan smile against his back.

“You’d know all about it being too warm, wouldn’t you?”

“I actually hate you.”

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s skin. “Sure you do.”

Phil brings Dan’s hand up to his lips, then links their fingers.

“At least you were the first one to fall onstage.”

Dan sighs dramatically, then laughs. “I sure was.”

“So we’re even now.”

“We’re not even until you fall.”

“We still have a long way to go.”

Dan squeezes his hand.

“We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; @bloggerhowell
> 
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
